Megaman: Skies of the Unknown
by ThatMandalorian
Summary: In search for a beta reader. When a Newcomer moves into Dan Tech city, so does a cloud of trouble. A new group forcing megaman and his friends to make decisions that aren't normal. Would the friends grow strong with each other or would they let the world crumble?
1. Chapter 1: Newcomers

Chapter one: Newcomers

The alarm is going of very loudly and shaking the house of the Hikari's. "Lan, wake up! You're gonna be late for school again!" Shouted a blue figure with black, red and yellow on his crest, otherwise known as Megaman trying to get his twin brother out of bed.

"But mom, all this food looks delicious.." Lan sleep talked and rolled over. It's been hectic for the both of them. Having saved the world countless times, traveling to different countries for his net agent role. One's to think that Lan deserves to rest here and there, school days are no exception. However, his brother thought otherwise.

'Hmm. That didn't work.. as usual.' Megaman thought as he crossed his arms. 'Don't know why I tried it but let's try this.' He took in a large breath of air, and shouted as loud as he could knowing it always wakes up the young adult. "Coome and get it!"

All of a sudden, he saw his brother shoot up from the bed and trip over his mess of covers as he landed on the floor face first.

Lan wipes some blood off his face and rubs his cheeks up and down as he sat up. "Ow Megaman. What was that for?"

"Good morning to you too, Lan. One of us has to be the responsible one." He smiled. "Besides, you'd be late for school if I hadn't done that."

As Megaman was still talking, he watched his brother change into something more presentable in record time whilst tripping over himself. "Alright, point taken Megaman." The brown headed Op conceded. "But let's go then." Grabbing his partner and his iconic headband, Lan rushes downstairs to get to school. "Bye mom, love you!" Seeing his mother on the couch watching the news as he rushed out the door.

"Bye honey, love yo-" Before Haruka finished her sentence, the door slammed loudly. 'That boy is always rushing around like a headless chicken, just like how his father was when we were kids.' She sipped on her coffee and continued watching the news.

'Oh man, I'm late!' Lan thought frantically as he sped towards his school on skates. Starting his freshman year of high school.

"Lan, slow down! You're gonna get hurt!" Megaman shouted from his PET to reason with his brother to be safe, both being the best Net battlers there is but they still worry about each other. Both of the boys made it and soared past the front door of the school. As they're flying through the hallways, the bells went off. Knowing he'd still make it in less than 20 seconds, Lan picked up speed. The teen rounded the final corner, busting through the front door and fell to the floor as his momentum carried through.

"Mr. Hikari. You're late again. If you'd have gotten here earlier, you wouldn't be late!" Ms. Mari scolded the brown headed teen. "Now go, take your seat." She calmly told him.

Lan did as he was told as he apologized and got to his seat. He sat behind Dex, and on his left was his girlfriend Maylu, and the right was Tori, and behind Tori was Yai; as he sat down they all started to talk amongst themselves as well as plugging in their navis to one of their desks to mingle. A little amount of time went on as Ms. Mari was getting things together for class to begin and all of a sudden she got a phonecall. "Ms. Mari's room." She answered as she picked it up. "Oh? Splendid, send him this way." She ended with a smile as the room looked at her curiously.

"Class, I have a special treat for you all today." With her hands together, she happily smiled about the news.

"What is it Ms. Mari?" Dex asked as the others nodded and stared at her for an answer. Before she could give one, a knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" she greeted, and all of a sudden a blonde haired male came in and was about five steps from the door before he tripped over himself.

The whole class saw this and chuckled at Ms. Mari's comment. "Now, who does that remind me of?" She looked at Lan as he sunk into his chair from embarrassment. The teen stood up and brushed himself off as he laughed at his mistake. "Class, this is the special treat I was talking about" The teacher turned towards the student. "This is our new class mate. Please introduce yourself."

The Blonde teen nodded with a smile while looking at the class with blue eyes and silver glasses. Having a hard part style of dirty blonde hair, white complexion and being a little bigger than Lan in terms of height. Standing up from his fall, he stood at 5'11. Wearing a crest of a white star in the middle of a blue circle with a set of red and white stripes coming both sides of the star on his gray hoodie pairing with black cargo pants and black boots. "Hi, I'm Jake VanderGriff and I'm from America, well Texas specifically. I'm 16 and my friends back home called me Griff and this is my navi." Jake added as he rose his silver and blue PET. "Jet man, or his actual name, Nova." His screen turned around and shown the class. A silvery gray navi appeared showing swept back wings on his back with a single engine, a fighter pilot helmet, with the same crest on his chest as his operator and also on the bottom of his wings and tail wings on his legs, donning darker grayish blue digital camo on him.

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm Nova." The Navi Spoke with a slight Texan accent. "i look forward to learning and working with y'all." As his mic clicked out and standing as though he had military discipline.

The class clapped as the blonde is done giving his introduction. "Well nice to meet you Jake, I'm Ms. Mari. You can sit behind Lan Hikari." She turned towards the class. "Lan, would you please raise your hand?" She asked nicely and calmly as Lan rose his hand being followed by the newcomer. As soon as Jake sat down behind Lan, he jacked Nova in.

"Now, for algebraic expressions." Ms. Mari trailed off as she was teaching the class. Lan half turned and whispered to Jake. "Nice to meet you, Jake; I'm Lan." Lan jacked Megaman into Jake's desk as both of the boys were talking. "This is Maylu, my Girlfriend." She smiled at Lan and waved her hand. "The one in front of me is Dex, to my right is Tori and to your right is Yai." He finnished as the rest of the group introduced themselves accordingly.

A white beam of light shot down from above and dissipated to show a navi in a blue battle suit and helmet in Jake's desk comp. "I'm Megaman, Lan's navi. Then there's Roll, Gutsman, Iceman, and then Glyde." He introduced the other navis preemptively to the order of their operators and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Nova." The pilot took the other's hand and politely shook it. Standing a little taller just about two inches. Nova took his respirator off and flipped open his visor, showing silver eyes.

"You look strong, I'd like to battle you when we can." Megaman said with a smile. "But for now let's go see the crew. We're meeting up at Maylu's desk, she sits to the left of my brother." He finished and as soon as the blue navi was gonna switch over. "You're his brother? Kinda figured, y'all looked like twins when I saw the both of you." Nova finished as Megaman just stood there.

"I'll tell you the story but for now, yes I am." Megaman finished sadly. Remembering what he was told last year in 8th grade.

Sci lab

"You called us in dad?" Lan said as he walked into Dr. Hikari's office as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes I did, please jack Megaman into that hologram tube by you and please, take a seat boys. This will take a few hours to explain." The Doctor said with a saddened expression. One that parents have when they're about to tell their kids something that they know will hurt them.

Megaman looked curiously at the scientist who created him, wanting to know what will be said.

"Let's start from the beginning." Dr. Hikari took a deep breath. "Lan, when you were born, you had a twin brother named Hub, after a week, he fell ill. We took him to get examined and they found a tumor in his heart." Dr. Hikari paused as he took a pained breath with tears swelling up, remembering the day he lost one of his children. "The doctors did all they could but since he was an infant, they couldn't do much for him." He looked at his sons with saddness.

"A day later, Hub died and we had to see the coroner. As we got there, I was able to take tissue samples and I was able to program it into a navi. Lan, Megaman, you two are twin brothers..." He said trailing off as Megaman slowly came back to reality.

"Tell you what. You don't have to force yourself. We just met. Let's give it time for you to be comfortable to tell me. Deal?" Nova told Megaman with a comforting smile. "and when you're ready I'll tell you mine even though I don't remember much." The blue bomber nodded as he disappeared to Maylu's desk.

` The pilot navi looked up at his brother. "Hey jake, i'm gonna meet the others, pay attention, and don't trip on anything I wouldn't." Both of them chuckled as Jake replied. "Okay Nova. Have fun big brother." As Nova transmitted to Maylu's desk.

"Wow, you met him Mega? What's he like?" Roll said in excitement to her boyfriend. She always enjoyed making friends. Roll and Megaman have been dating since the past few years. With everything that happened with WWW, Nebula, and the Darkloids along with cyber-beasts, they both realized their love for each other. They've always felt attraction to each other since their NetOps both met when they were six years old. Now, with both Lan and Maylu being 17 and 16, they both grown stronger for each other.

"Yes I did meet him, Roll. He only stands two inches taller than me." Megaman smiled.

"I wanna pummel him into the ground, guts guts!" The gorilla of a navi, Gutsman excitedly pounded his chest, waiting for a chance to test his mettle.

"And he has wings to? That would make things easier for me."

Glyde asked while intrigued to meet the new navi.

"I bet he can be our friend." Iceman excitedly said to meet their new classmate.

All of a sudden, a white light beamed down. He looked at the others. "Hi, nice to meet y'all. I'm Nova." he said as he walked to the group of navis.

"Hi, I'm Roll. Megaman's Girlfriend." The navi in the pink suit waved as she held onto Megaman's arm and hand.

"I was beginning to think that you were maybe really friendly to him." Nova laughed a small chuckle as he saw the others approach. Gutsman walked up to him and pounded his chest as to sow greetings and the little dominance he had.

"Guts, guts. I'm Gutsman." "I'm Glyde." "And I'm Iceman." As they all shook his hand and introduced themselves with a smile.

"I can tell that y'all would be great friends with my younger brother, better than his at home. I have no doubt he'll flourish here with y'alls group." Nova spoke with his accent as he got acquainted with the group.

The little man in a parka jacket looks at Nova curiously. "Really? How did his other group treat him and you?"

"Better than this, I can tell you that even his first day of being in this school." The pilot answered .

"And that class is algebraic expressions and with it-" Ms. Mari was cut off due to the bell. "Well it looks like that wraps things up for this class. After lunch, we'll be getting into virus busting because it doesn't come naturally to everyone." As Ms. Mari dismissed the class, everyone went their own ways save for the group getting to know Jake.

"Hey Jake? Isn't Nova heavily customized?" Lan asked as the others looked at the blonde for an answer,

"Yes, he is actually." Jake began. "So much so that we even have specialized chips for him." Leaning back in his chair as he talked. "Hey, don't lean that far back brother. You'll fall." The pilot intervened to keep his operator safe. As the blonde almost spoke again, Lan interrupted.

"Good, I wanna see what he can do!" He challenged Jake. "You're on Lan!" Jake rose suddenly while accepting.

"Great.. We have a second Lan in our group now." Maylu sighed. "But I am curious of what they can do." Yai told Maylu as Tori nodded.

"Yea, I wanna see if he can beat Megaman.!" Dex added.

Megaman, Plug in!" "Nova, take flight!" Both of the teens shouted as they entered their navis into the nearest desk.


	2. Chapter 2: Skirmish

A/N: This is an AU but I will try and keep to the canon values. I will continue to rewrite previous chapters while using advice and ideas from comments and I will give credit to those who commented while writing newer content trying to iron up the rough edges to show progress. So if you'd like, reread or skim the previous chapters to see what is different. Other than that, I do appreciate your reviews, follows, and comments.

Chapter 2: Skirmish

"Megaman, plug in!" "Nova, take flight!" Two beams of light shot down and onto the field, as both of the navis materialized into their respective places. "Don't hold back Jake." Lan told the other with a battle ready smile.

Jake returned the smile. 'Wouldn't dream of it. May the best navi win!"

"Same goes for you Nova, I wanna see what you can do fly boy!" Megaman smiled as he got into his battle stance to get ready. "Hey, I ain't just for looks. One doesn't soften while tangling with a bull." The pilot answered with his accent as his engine pack began to idly stand by. As the two navis stood, staring at each other to size up their competition, Megaman made the first move.

"Mega buster!" The blue bomber strafed to the left as his buster formed and started taking shots at nova while charging towards him. Nova used his jet pack to dodge Megaman's fire. "Nova canon!" Nova yelled as his machine gun like canon appeared in his hand and started firing as well to match Megaman.

"They're looking evenly matched right now." Dex said as him and the others were spectating. "Yea, but Lan always has a plan up his sleeves." Maylu countered as they watch the fight.

"Lan, we're at a stalemate right now, send me something!" As Megaman was dodging the return fire, he fought back with his own. "Okay buddy, here it comes." Lan calmly answered. "Sword, area steal, battle chip in! Download!" Kicking the battle off with His favorite combo plus one more chip in for extra coverage.

Megaman disappeared with a sword for an arm, Nova stopped firing. "Jake, they disappeared." He said as he warily looked for his opponent. "Don't worry, I got something for you." The blonde NetOp replied as he was grabbing his chip. Then all of a sudden Megaman appeared to cut Nova. Nova activated his thruster to back step and barley being cut while using his gun as a shield and it lost due to being cut. "That was too close." He blinked and didn't see where the other went. "Accessory chip, warthog, download!" Jake slammed in his chip in reaction. Nova changed appearance as soon as the chip downloaded. Instead of one engine, he had two turbine engines and his back along with larger and longer wings. His stabilizers changed, instead of one tail, it's a twin tail. Short but still out of the way. A huge Gatling gun or the GAU-10 appeared as his right arm with the painting of a shark face around it. His helmet became larger, able to put a protective mask over the pilots face as tusks protrude out from the top on both sides of his head.

Seeing this, Lan was caught off guard. He was the only one who's able to change forms and appearances or so he thought. "That's pretty cool Jake, so that's what you meant by the chips." Lan smiled. "More of a challenge. Step Sword, download!" The third chip finally downloaded and Megaman appeared from behind Nova. Before Jake could say anything, the pilot was struck by a stroke stroke of a sword. Making a huge gash in his engine, it started to smoke.

"That was a good hit Megaman, but its my turn." Nova turned to swing his gun at the blue bomber to bat him away as he began to make his barrels rotate. Megaman jumped back and back peddled away from the attacker. "Vulcan!" Nova's gun opened fire with a steady stream of bullets and a loud brrt sound. Seeing the holes the bullets are making, Megaman knew they had to act fast or he would risk being caught by one of them.

"Lannn!" Megaman caught the attention of his operator. "Hurry up, I don't feel like being swiss cheese." Jumping and dodging the vulcan fire.

"Rockcube coming your way, Megaman!" Lan slammed in a defensive chip to put a barrier between his navi and the gun fire. A rockcube appeared from above to give aid as a shield for Megaman. As he jumoed behind and bunkered down, waiting for Lan to send him something. Then Lan noticed something, the cube is being torn apart!

"Keep him pinned Nova, strike him with a bullet." Jake commanded as Nova trudged slowly closer and closer. "Man, Jake is going over board in this skirmish!" Tori yelled as Dex and Yai watched but noticing a smile on Maylu' face. "Maylu?! Aren't you worried that megamn will get hurt?!" Yai loudly said to the smiling teen. "Nope." She continued. "They've been in tighter situations, plus they won't actually hurt him." She smiled towards Lan who seemed to be calm and collected. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike back. The gunfire stopped as dust settled leaving a small size coverage. "My gun over heated, send me something!" Nova told Jake but before his Op would react, Lan decided to strike.

He grabbed three chips of the same kind. "Tornado, triple download!" he slammed in the chips. As soon as they downloaded, they appeared but all merged together. "Hurricane!" Megaman shouted as he sent forth the winds of destruction towards the pilot.

"That's not good Jake, whatever you're doing do it now!" Nova slowly starts to run and use his engines to get off but the attack was coming in too fast. As nova tried to escape, he got sucked into the incoming hurricane and launched him quite a distance from the blue fighter.

"The fun is just starting!" He slammed in a chip. "Accessory standard form, Falcon!" As the chip downloaded, Nova reverted back to his beginning appearance and regained control. Hovering in the air from where he is. "That was a strong counter attack!" Nova shouted, giving praise to Megaman. "Well your gun wasn't bad either." Megaman retorted with a smile.

"But its not over yet!" Jake excitedly inserted a sword chip. "Sword, battle chip in! Download!" A grayish, silver sword appeared as Nova's arm. "You're cleared for take off!" Nova activated his thrusters and dove for Megaman, just high enough where his feet barley touches the ground.

"Oh, you wanna play that game?! Well here we come!" Megaman smiled as he heard Lan slapping a sword in. Sprinting toward the pilot, Megaman kept his sword up. As the two met, they were both trying to push the other back. Holding his own, Megaman started to slowly be pushed back due to Nova's thrust. The blue navi rolled to the right to allow the pilot's momentum to carry through and cut through one of his wings causing him to spiral and crash to the ground while sliding on his face for a few feet and stayed like that as he turned his face.

"That's why they make helmets kids." Nova laughed towards Jake. "Well, looks like Lan and Jake aren't the only ones whole fell on their faces." Megaman said with a smile as Nova began to sit up to stand. As he stood, his right wing started seeping data.

"Nova! Your data!" Megaman yelled as he came to inspect his wound. Nova looked at his wing, "Oh, this?" He answered nonchalantly. "Don't worry. It's an easy fix." He looked up at Jake. "Jake, send me a repair would you kindly?" Jake searched through his pockets. Alright, sending a repair kit your way."

Jake slapped in a repair chip causing Nova's wings to fall and dissipate to be replaced by two new ones. "Do they always do that?" Megaman asked, tilting his head. "Yea, anytime I have a repair, both wings get replaced." The pilot was about to add but the blue navi chimed in. "Oh okay, I understand. It's to keep both maintained."

Both navis shook hands and gave sportsman like comments towards each other but then all of a suddenly Roll marched up to Nova and slapped him really hard. "You idiot!" She began. "You could've seriously hurt him, I was worried!" she huffed as she walked towards Megaman and kissed his lips. "And that, was for kicking his butt, Mega." She said as both Megaman and Roll blushed.

"Well, even though you're a strong navi, you're still worried about. I have a strange feeling that I knew that from." Nova said as he rubbed his face. "Don't worry Lan, his bullets may make big holes and tearing apart his cover, they're actually harmless when it comes to navis. Sure its like being struck by rubber at a high velocity but it won't do terrible damage but if he got it, he'd feel it and forced to log out." Jake said with a smile. "But that was a great battle. I'd like to do it again soon! You all can call me Griff. If one gets to, then you all can."

As they were talking, Dex interjected. "Well, I can still totally beat Nova." Ignorant to Nova's efforts, just wanting to beat Megaman is his goal but giving up second best isn't gonna fly. "Sure Dex, you can totally beat Nova but to me they were both equal." Tori scoffed.

"Same goes for Nova, He's pretty strong and can change styles." Lan continued. "Megaman's the same, but he has soul unison."

"Soul unison? What's that?" Jake cocked his head in wonder. As soon as Lan was about to speak, the bell rang to signify the start of class. As all of the kids came in and sat at their desks, Ms. Mari came in. "Alright class, time to start learning more about virus busting. Follow me class!" She happily lead the students to the virus lab to practice more busting techniques.

As they got there, Ms. Mari turned to Lan. "Lan, Megaman, would you two like to start the class off by showing advanced techniques?" She asked as she jacked in the teaching navis followed by Megaman, the crew, and the other students. "We both would like to." Lan smiled as he and his partner got ready. She programmed two spikies and four metaur viruses to appear. "Begin!"

"Let's start this off with a healthy dose of torch soul!" Lan continued "Torch soul, battle chip in! Download!" He slapped in the chip in, causing a chain reaction in Megaman, Changing from his normal blue, into his torch form. "Oh, so that's what Soul unison is!" Jake understood as he watched both navi and netop work.

"Fire arm!" Megaman yelled as his arm changed into a flamethrower and fired a gust of flames at the viruses. All of the viruses got hit and with a pained expression, were deleted. "Viruses deleted." The computer replied. "And basically that's soul unison." Lan turned to Jake as his navi returned to normal. "Now Jake, lets see what you know." Ms. Mari said as Lan walked back to his desk. "Alright, take flight Nova, let's show our power." Jake answered into his PET.

Nova disappeared in a white light and appeared ways away from the viruses. "How's he gonna get to them?" Maylu asked as Jake was gonna take a chip. "With this." He answered. "Accessory chip, vehicle: Stardust! Download!" As Nova waited for the large amount of data to get done downloaded, appeared a fighter jet. One small cockpit, two triangular wings, two tail stabilators, a tail rudder with one engine between the two horizontal tail stabilators. Nova's back wings folded up and disappeared, looking just like Megaman save for the gray. As he walked to his aircraft he saw a name... _Capt. na.. "Nova".. ff. _He tried to read it but it was well worn with scratches. Only able to read his name "Nova" on it, as he touches and brushes his hand he gets the familiar feeling of this aircraft but can't remember.

He climbed in, getting the familiar feeling again, to how he fits into the craft. His first time in being in a full aircraft at that but still getting deja vu. A screen appeared as he powered the craft up. "Welcome back Captain." The computer said in a female voice. 'Captain?' Nova wondered about it but thought nothing more. There's a job to do. "All systems go." The navi called to his operator. "Okay brother, you're cleared for take off." Jake's voice resonated through his helmet.

A screen appeared on the classroom's whiteboard and the computer's whiteboard for both student and navi to see. "what's he doing?" One navi asked. "I don't know." another answered. Ms. Mari programmed some of the same viruses that she did for Megaman. "Okay, you may begin Jake."

As Nova took to the air, he got another sense of deja vu, but ignoring it this time he continued. _"Let's test this new friend of Megaman's"_ A dark, beastly voiced navi said to himself in the farthest shadows of the virus machine. _"Let's play a game."_ As he got his rocket launcher ready but was messing with the machine's controls first. All of a sudden, instead of the same viruses that Megaman got, they changed. Land and air viruses appeared. Scuttles, Mettaurs, Billies, Swordies, and Canraids along with other air viruses like Cloudies, lavagon and its other relatives appeared. More advanced than what the machine is able to produce. Ms. Mari saw the monitors of the simulator malfunction. "Jake, get your navi out of there!"

He looked at her with a smile. "Nah. I'd rather not. I know he can handle it." he continued. "Nova, be advised. Multiple advance virus bogies appeared. You're outfitted with Sidewinders and Mavericks. You're cleared to engage. Happy hunting!" Jake finished as he downloaded both accessory chips according to their names.

He spotted the viruses. "Dropping fuselage." Two cylindrical, bomb like tanks fell from both of wings. "Engaging." One of the canraids spotted Nova and started opening fire, along with others creating a sky full of flak. 'This is where the fun begins.' The pilot smiled as he started shooting at the nearest air virus. As he was gonna target the second, some flak almost hit him head on. "Pull back Nova, take car of those guns first." Jake advised as Nova banked away and applied his afterburners to get away to form a new plan. Memories started flooding his head. Vague but clear memories. One appeared the strongest. What was shown was a young man who appeared in his twenties hugging his parents and sibling, 'Who is that?' He thought as he shook it out of his head to focus. The navi banked around and applied his afterburners as he locked onto one of the canraids to start his fight.


	3. Chapter 3: Shot down

A/N: I know the story is choppy and I'm not as seasoned as other writers, so I'm learning as I go. That's okay. Having multpile readers is actually a good resource to get better. Plus it's fun to write but I would like to get better and better. I am also doing research when I write other chapters, so if something is out of alignment and I don't know about it, I encourage any comment on what chapter it's in and what it's about. Thank you and please, continue reading, commenting and following. It really helps me to improve.

Chapter 3: Shot down

Nova spotted the four canraids that're providing more flak and troubles. He rolled, banked and dodged the flak. As he got to the nearest canraid, he launched his first missile. "Maverick 1, away!" He banked up to prevent being hit by the other gunfire and airborne viruses. Nova got to a safe distance and turned around. 'Let's go low enough to where I wont get hit.' He thought as he dove towards the ground and leveled it at the height he wanted. The navi applied his after burners as he approached the viruses, being only protected by his speed and altitude. Flying closer and dispatching the other canraids with the corresponding missiles, he banked and rolled to prevent being hit.

"Wow, Nova's good." Megaman said as he and the others sat on the ground watching the fight. "No kidding, he's fast and responsive." Roll added as she sat by the blue bomber and leaned on him.

'Let's make it more fun.' The dark navi thought as he readied his launcher and took aim as he smiled. Watching the pilot weave in and out to delete the other airborne viruses with his other missiles.

Then all of a sudden, the school's principal and IT staff barged into the room. "Get everyone to log out and out of the building! There's a rogue navi in our network!" He shouted as he helped the students to log out. "Alright Nova, we gotta land. Come on back." Jake tried to log Nova off the system but nothing happened. All of the students and Ms. Mari left, save for the group helping Jake.

"Jake, nothing happened! I still need to be logged out!" Nova continued to fly. All of a sudden, a missile struck his underside. 'Shit!' He thought as he's trying to see where that came from as his cockpit is filling with smoke. "Eject! Eject!" Nova pleaded as he heard his plane console warn "Missile, missile, missile." Jake pulled a chip out that would help force log out for Nova. "Okay nova. Escape chip! Eject, download!" He slammed it in and nothing happened. Then his PET started spewing electricity and short circuit, then darkness in the screen.

"Dammit! I can't do anything. Lan. I need help." He turned to the group. "I need all of y'all's help."

Lan nodded, understanding what is to be done. "Megaman, you and Gutsman provide cover!" "Roll, provide medical assistance!" Maylu jumped in. "Iceman, go with Roll, protect our medic!" Tori added and followed by Yai. "Glyde, get air coverage!" "Right away Ms. Yai!" Gylde replied back.

"Missile, missile, missile." The computer called out to Nova. "I know, I know!" The pilot frantically calling back as he got another memory. An aircraft exploding in mid air but he didn't care. All he cared was to survive. As another missile got close, Nova activated his flare, causing it to explode. As he took a deep breath, eleven more smaller missiles came out of the smoke but one dropped as a dud. 'Shit, Shit.' He thought as he frantically did everything he could. Even pulling on his blast canopy handle. Before the ten missiles hit him, he was able to escape as he got his own wings back as his craft dropped being followed by an explosion, "Well." He began as he started to fly. "I love you Jake." He tried to say to his non-responsive operator

The navi group ran faster trying to get to Nova to help, seeing a big explosion, they tried to go as fast as their bodies can allow. "We're almost there guys!" Megaman called out as they saw Nova's figure appear in the sky. Nova applied his thrusters as he saw his friends to get to them to help him to get out. Then all of a sudden, the eleventh missile struck him. Right in his chest and exploded causing his ragdoll body to fall.

The mysterious navi watched from his shadows as he chuckled. "Nova has been taken care of. Now we go for his brother." He called to his operator as he got logged off. As Nova hit the ground, Megaman got to him first. Seeing serious data seeping out, all Megaman was able to hold was the pilot's emblem. As he holds it and the others caught up, it shattered and disappeared but all was not lost.

Jake's PET turned on but greeted him with the words "Deleted". "N-nova? Nova! Can you hear me?! Nova!?" The blonde tried to call out to his navi but nothing responded. Tears began rolling down his face. Not hearing his brother's voice respond, he stood there and stared in realization that his best friend, his brother, wouldn't be able to speak again. Then, mettaurs and spikies appear without a dimensional gate and surrounded the group. A figure with black and gray tiger strip pattern appears. Having one wing form an inward curve triangle, two exhaust port protruding from his back, and a black helmet with respirator and visor coming to a point to the top of the helmet appeared with a sword going after the vulnerable blonde.

As it was gonna slice through Jack, it was blocked by a cross fused Lan. "Back off!" Lan threatened the black figure, while pushing him back. "Get Griff to my dad's lab!" The Netop commanded as the group was getting Jake with them. "So you think you can take me? That's cute." The black figure replied sarcastically. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to you blue ass looking mother fucker?!" He took a swing as Lan jumped out of the way to create distance.

"I could ask you the same thing. Tell me! Who are you working for?! WWW? Grave? Nebula?!" As the fused blue bomber landed, the figure launched toward him at lightning speed but the only reaction Lan was able to do was to parry the hawk's sword away and up. The force of the parry was able to create shock waves that made a gaping hole in the ceiling of the classroom. Lan launched a counter attack by spinning to his right and swung at the black navi's left. The navi blocked the sword but the strength of it created another shock wave and sent it towards the windows and the walls, breaking everything it touches.

"Me?" The distorted voice laughed, "Not for those idiots. No, we learned from their mistakes. We're better but we just wanted the blonde but guess I'd have to kill you as well." The figure threatened as he made a move, a distorted voice came in. "Yes sir, pulling out now." Then the figured disappeared with the viruses.

The destruction of the classroom was much worse than Lan realized. 'Man.' Lan thought as the cross fusion powered down. 'We really blew the roof off this place... and the walls too.' "Lan? Lan! We need to get to the lab." Megaman reminded the teen. "Oh man, you're right! I almost forgot!" The Net Agent responded as he skated to the lab.

Elsewhere, a meeting was being held in a tall skyscraper. Around an oval table sat the members of the establishment, dressed in formal attire. "Tell me again why we have to wear these uncomfortable pieces of crap to meetings. I just want to find those who killed my brother, old man!" A young, black, spiky haired teen whined as he tugged at the collar where his tie is up at his neck.

"Because young man." The boss started slowly but with an authoritative Italian accent. "You're part of a family. A family that respects their elders and will dress up when I request. One that will do as I ordered." He took in a deep breath of air as he paused. "I don't care who killed who. All I want you to do is to follow my orders." "I don't have to follow shit!" The teen replied angrily as he stood up and slammed the table with both hands, intensely staring down the boss. As the others around the table sat in silence. As the mafia boss rose his finger, an object flew across the table. Everyone else didn't flinch due to not being in the way. However, the kid wasn't so lucky. The bystanders knew not to talk to the boss like this as they watched the object make contact with his face.

"Fuck me! Really, a stapler?!" He yelled out of pain and anger as his forehead began to bleed as he was trying to wipe the blood off his face, the boss spoke. "I will not tolerate being talked to like that. I may excuse missing an order here and there, but I will not have a stupid boy like you talk to the head of this family like that. Do I make myself clear Mr. McCrea?" The boss looked at the black haired teen to set in discipline and create order. "We here will act as professionals." He said as he calmed down. "And as professionals, you will respect me and my orders. We may have a plethora of people from other places, this is still a family." The boss looked around the room as he took a breath of air. "And my order for all of you is to either delete or remove Megaman, or his NetOp, Lan Hikari out of the picture. After that, you may target whom you'd like."

Every person in the room stayed quiet for what seemed like a long while. "Unlike Dr. Wily and his.. Incompetent bunch along with Grave and the independent navis of Nebula; we will rise where they have failed. Why did they fail?" All of the attention was on the boss. Not even a pin wanted to drop out of fear of what the boss would do. "Because of the one person they could never beat. For us to achieve world dominance, we need to be smarter of distributing these." He said as he held up a dark chip.

"A dark chip? Nebula tried that. It wouldn't work again." McCrea broke the silence as the others spoke amongst themselves. "What could we possibly do with the same tactic?" The boss started at the teen for sometime before he rose his hand gently to quiet the room. "By creating something different from the dark chip. Something that wouldn't be so hard to break out of." He finished as he opened his hands and looked at everyone. "For that to work, we need to come up with a plan of action."

Hours have passed and dusk has fallen over the building. "That should cover every avenue." The boss started. "Since my first order didn't work because of Mr. McCrea, we will execute our first plan to distribute these chips. As we all agreed on calling them nightmare, we shall steal both of the dream and life virus, along with creating relations with of what's left of the dark loid's leader, Shademan. Let's begin with the first phase." He stood up as he dismissed the group. "I expect these plans to stay quiet, begin with phase one." He turned his back as he walked out to his office. "And McCrea?" He called without turning, getting the attention of the teen. "Next time it won't be a stapler."


	4. Chapter 4: Lost but not Forgotten

A/N: I know I have a lot of work to do on the story, one of the readers who actually commented really helped and I am trying to improve. He told me coaching story flow is hard but I am gonna work on it. I'd still like the comments and ideas on how to rewrite my fanfic and I do appreciate any or all honest criticism that would help me with the story. Anyways, lets get on with the story.

Chapter 4: Lost but not forgotten

As the sun sets to shine its fiery orange glow over the city, Lan hurried to the Lab as fast as he could on his skates. "Man.. I'd never thought that one of our friends would lose their navi like that." Trailing off in thought. Moments before Lan hit the Scilab's door, Megaman called out from the PET. "Lan! Watch out!" Snapping him out of his thoughts as he almost came close to crashing into the door. Stopping a few inches from the glass, Lan took a breath. "Thanks Hub, that would've been a nasty surprise." Not knowing whether the glass would shatter or withstand the impact, still would've been bad for him. "Please watch where you're going, I worry about you, Lan but I know what you mean. One minute we were busting viruses. Then the next, he was deleted."

They both entered the main building of the lab. As the receptionist looked up in response to hearing the doors open, she saw who it was. "Good Evening Mr. Hikari." Sending a smile to the son of the scientist. Lan smiled back as a response as he headed towards his dad's lab. Almost all of the staff has seen Lan and his friends in the labs a lot to see his dad. The only thing they've told him and his group is to stay away from the restricted areas but other than that the staff don't question the teens for being out of place.

Lan turned into the hall where his dad's workstation is, only to see Maylu and Yai sitting on the benches as the other boys were at the vending machines. He calmly walked up to Maylu, "Where's Jake?" Maylu looked at Lan. "He's in the infirmary. I don't know what's going on but the nurses told me he's gonna be there for the night."

Lan listened to the red head as he looked at both Tori and Dex near the vending machines, quietly arguing about what's the best candy bar or snack. "Okay, thank you. I'm gonna go see my dad." Lan simply replied as he entered his dad's work space. Not recognizing four new people and their uniforms, the NetOp walked up to his dad. "Umm dad, who are these people?" Eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh them? They're just old acquaintances that I met on my travels." The scientist looked back at his monitors. "They're from Jake's country." A minute after Dr. Hikari got done speaking, a tall, black haired male who appeared to be in his mid thirties turned around in his chair. As he did, two sewn on gold bars slightly reflected light from the lapels of his lab coat. "And to answer your question Lan. I'm Captain John Smith of the American Netsavers and military. We came earlier to pay a visit to your dad and to catch up on notes." The Captain turned to type on the keyboard to help keep data organized. "We heard what happened to Jake. Losing Nova again must be really hard on him."

As Lan grabbed his PET and quietly asked, "What does he mean by again, Megaman?" The two brothers talked to each other but the Captain overheard. "It's not really our place. Talk to Jake, although it would be hard for him." Both Megaman and Lan took in the answer. As they did, the net agent spoke. "One more question. How do you know Nova?" That question caused the Captain to stop his work briefly to think of his answer. "All I can say is we're the ones who designed him." Getting back to typing as his other three subordinates continued to work despite the conversation.

"Lan." His father interjected to get to work. "Could you beam Megaman into the nearest port?" The teen did as he was told, "Alright, plug in Megaman." As he shot the red beam into the receiving port. "Before we continue Lan, it would be best if you stepped out." The Dr told his son for there are things that Lan can't even know. Lan nodded and exited the room. A few seconds later, Megaman appeared. The blue bomber looked curiously at his dad. "What do you have in mind?"

Lan entered the hallway, as the whole group saw and walked to him, and asked him questions. Yai was the first to ask, followed by Maylu, then Tori, and finally Dex. Lan told then everything that he knew "Hub is helping dad but that's about it." When Lan was finally done answering their questions as best as he could, the group sighed. "Well then.." Dex Began. "All we can do is wait huh?" All Lan could do is nod. Knowing it'd be a long night, they went to check up on Jake.

They entered his room, seeing him calm and sitting up but still crying. "Hey?" Lan asked as he was followed by his friends. "How're you feeling?" Jake rose his head to stare at the ceiling trying to find the right words. As he was trying to search, he began to silently cry heavily, "I killed him... I killed my best friend." Regretful for being arrogant and getting his navi deleted. "I should've listened. I should've pulled him out before it all went down hill. I lost him again."

The group looked at each other, wondering what Jake meant. "What do you mean by that, Griff?" Looking at Dex for asking, Jake said the only thing he could. "I really don't want to talk about it." Being pained by the memories of losing his brother, he took a shaky breath. "If you're not ready to tell us, then you're not ready." Maylu helped try to comfort the pained teen as Lan spoke, "Hey, I lost Megaman but they rebuilt him. If anyone could do it, it'd be my dad and the ones who built him."

The teens talked to Jake for a few hours, to comfort and letting him know that Nova isn't all lost. "So, you're saying Megaman has Nova's data?" Is all Jake was able to ask, but hopeful. "Yeah, and who knows? Maybe he'll get upgraded." Lan smiled to let Jake know it's gonna be okay. Then Lan's PET began to sound off.

Lan looked at his PET to see what's going on, then he heard a familiar voice. "Nova is stable but is gonna take some time." Hub said out loud for the audience, especially to help Jake. "They were also consulting to put upgrades in him." This made Lan smile towards the other netop, "See? What did I tell you? I knew that he'd be getting an upgrade!"

Excited, Jake had to ask the question. "What kind of upgrades?!" Wanting to know how his brother would operate. All Megaman could say is "I don't know much. I'm sorry." Causing the teen to go back to the state of how he was. He thought of his reply for a short time. "Well.. At least it's better than nothing.. right?" Jake asked not knowing what else to say as he looked at the group. They all nodded in his response while smiling to give him hope that Nova will be okay. Jake smiled at their response and leaned back as he closed his eyes but never opened them as he softly snored.

"I guess he was really tired." Dex whispered to his friends, earning a response from Tori. "I think we should do the same." Quietly agreeing, they all left Jake's room to go home. "Man." Lan started with his hands on his head as they all walked out of the labs and into the cool, crisp night air. "What a day."

"I know, it was.. Interesting." Yai yawned along as she caused the rest to do the same. "Glyde, what time is it?" She asked her navi as the others were talking to themselves. "Oh, it's three in the morning Miss Yai." The butler navi responded.

"Wow, that late?" Maylu overheard, "Then we definitely need to get home. Thankfully its the weekend."

The group stopped at their designated meet up place, Higgby's chip shop. They all talked for a few minutes longer. Then a limousine pulled up along the shop. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Yai jumped into her car as her chauffeur shut the door and rolled the window down. "Goodnight everyone!" She said with a smile as the car pulled away.

Dex and Tori were the next to leave. "My parents are probably worried." Tori tiredly said as he rubbed his eyes, "See you guys tomorrow." As Tori walked away, Dex took out his scooter. "Yea, I gotta check up on my little brother. See ya." Both Lan and Maylu watched dex roll away. "Well, looks like its just us." Lan smiled towards his girlfriend as they left for their houses together.

They both strolled along, talking and stargazing the illuminate night sky. Having a chance to breathe after the crazy day they've had, the two teens took advantage of the breathing room. As they both got to their houses, Maylu spoke. "It's crazy how we've been always together since we were six. Huh?" Lan thought for a minute and noticed that she was right, ever since he moved next door, they both have always been running around together. "Yea, that is crazy but no one has the chance to say "I grew up with my girlfriend being my neighbor"". Lan's response caused Maylu to smile.

"Well, we better get some sleep, Lan." Maylu kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She walked into her house and closed the door. "Good night, Maylu." Lan smiled and looked at his PET, seeing Megaman and Roll share their good nights, he didn't want to disturb them. Lan walked into his house and up the stairs. Putting Megaman on the charge stand on his desk.

"Hub, what just happened today? I thought we have beaten all the groups." Not understanding what happened, Lan ruffled his hair in frustration. "I don't know Lan. It wasn't anyone we recognize." Megaman took a breath. "Hopefully it doesn't get worse."

Lan laid on his bed, thinking about his brother's comment, he finally spoke. "But we both know it would. It's just a matter on when." Lan thought for a bit before fatigue caught up. "Well." Lan yawned. "Goodnight, Hub." Lan laid his head down as Megaman responded. "Goodnight, Lan." Megaman powered down to charge after the hectic day they've had.

A/N: I know it took me a while for this chapter, I just had things to take care of. Other than that, i'm wondering if one of y'all would like to beta for me. I do want to work on my stories. There's lots to fix, sure. I just want to get better as well. But thank you all for being patient. Chapter 5 will come out in the next week or so. Please, keep following, reviewing and commenting. It all helps me.


	5. Chapter 5: Take Flight

A/N: Thank y'all for reading this far, it really means a lot to me. The position for Beta reader is still open. What you could get in return is an oc in the story, a drawing, or even review and help rewrite your story. All you have to do is PM me for a writing prompt, the winner will help beta and also be mentioned as a co-author. Other than that, let's start with chapter five.

Chapter 5: Take Off

It's a beautiful morning in the metropolis of Dantech. The sun shining it's yellow-red rays as if to stretch after a night of sleep, chasing away the shadows of the night. Warming the chilly air, the light shown on a building.

"We have word that a Net agent is gonna be snooping around here soon." The boss sat in his chair as others crowded the table. "Goes by the name of Chaud." Showing pictures by sharing to several PETs in the room to show both the operator and his navi. They all studied his picture. "And let's not forget his navi, Protoman." He continued. "Very dangerous duo. Is one part of the plan completed?" He asked as he wove his hand slowly above his table.

"Yes sir, Wily's castle has been procured and is being set up as we speak." One of the member's spoke as a confirmation as they tapped on their tablet.

Making the boss smile, asking another question to see another area has been completed. "And of the items that we "borrowed" from the failed groups?" The mafia boss looked at another member who was put in charge of the detail.

"Not only are we abundant in supplies for months, we are also ahead of the production schedule and also moved to the castle, boss." The other member proudly spoke of his group that he was assigned.

The head of the family leaned back in his chair, smiling, proud of his mafia. "And McCrea?" He breathed, catching the attention of the teen. "I have a task for you. Don't mess it up." He slid an envelope across the table towards McCrea as he spoke again. "As for the rest of the family, let's hope that this, Chaud, has a pleasant time visiting us."

"LAN, WAKE UP!" Megaman yelled for the third time, trying to get his brother out of bed. Crossing his arms, he sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do use what works again." He got ready to shout, then all of a sudden, the door opened and a sleep deprived Lan walked in and fell on his bed.

"C'mon Megaman.." Lan yawned as he rolled his head away on the pillow. "It's the weekend, let people sleep in." He started to slightly snore off when he heard his brother's reply.

"Well I would if we didn't have a friend who stayed the night at scilabs." Trying to get his brother up. "Besides." Megaman looked at the emails that Lan has. "Everyone is wanting to meet up at Higsby's."

"When Hub?" Lan sat up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Megaman read the email again to get the information correct then spoke.

"Twenty minutes ago." He read as he saw his brother jump out of bed but didn't fall on the floor. Seeing Lan in a rush to get dressed and ready, he knew what Lan was gonna ask. "I tried getting you up an hour ago, and when you came in was my third time."

Lan grabbed his PET. "Well we gotta go now!" He rushed out the door as he tightened his headband. Skating as fast as he could, "Sorry!" He yelled at a passerby for almost knocking into them.

"Lan, be careful!" Megaman reasoned as his brother is skating faster through the sidewalks and streets of Dantech. "If you'd have gotten up at the right time, we wouldn't be doing this!" He scolded out of his PET as his brother almost got hit by a car as he was crossing a street.

Lan smiled, "Don't worry Hub, I'm being safe." He kept skating until he saw his friends at the meeting spot that they all designated years ago. Upon seeing him slow and caught up to the group, Mayl, looking annoyed, was the first to scold followed by the others

"Where were you Lan?!" "We've been waiting for a long time!" "You're lucky that Gutsman and I won't pummel you!"

Lan rubbed his head, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm here now!" He smiled but then after Megaman spoke up from his PET, not sensing Iceman nearby.

"Hey, where's Tori?" causing Lan to look as well. "Hey you're right." Lan said in response, "Where is Tori?"

"Oh he had something to do for his parents today. He couldn't make it." Yai explained as they all began to get going towards the labs.

As they walked, they saw trucks making deliveries. "Orion?" Lan asked as he read the company name. "Who're they Yai?"

She shook her head. "There's not much information I know. I've only met their boss, Giovanni, and his board members. They're a technology company with five hundred employees and their own research team."

After walking for twenty minutes, they all arrived at the lab. Upon entering, the receptionist greeted them all. "Dr. Hikari is expecting you all." She smiled as she watched the teens walk down the hall to the Lab where Nova is.

The group entered the workspace, causing the scientists to turn to see who it is. "Ah Lan!" Dr. Hikari walked up to the group. "Come, come. We have something to give to Jake!" Being proud of his work, he shown Nova on the main screen. Smiling with the other scientists and Captain Smith, he transmitted the data back into Jake's PET and gave it to Lan. "Give it to him, okay son? And also ask him to come by after." He smiled at Lan as him and his friends went to see Jake.

As they walked into Jake's room, Jake sat up. "Woah Griff. You look like Dex tried to give you a hair cut with a butter knife." Lan greeted the teen.

Playing along, Jake took a look at his hair in his reflection from the window. "What this?" He ran his hands through his hair then shrugged. "What can I say? Dex does the best haircuts."

"Yea I do, I do the best haircuts!" Dex ran his hands through his hair as to fix his style, causing the group to laugh at his obliviousness.

After the laughter has died down, Jake spoke again. "Anyways, what brings y'all here?" Looking at the group with a smile, then Lan took something out of his pockets.

"We're here to give you this." As he handed Jake's PET towards him, a somber look crept on his face slowly, being reminded of his mistakes. Remembering that he could have done something different.

"I know.. I killed him.." Jake was about to say more before Lan shook his PET gently.

"You're wrong, Griff. See for yourself." He smiled as Jake took his PET hesitantly. Turning it on, first was a screen of black. Then the words "download complete" shown as it went to another screen. "Loading?" Jake stared for a few minutes before a navi appeared. "Nova!" He exclaimed as he saw his brother alive and well. Along with a few changes. Everyone crowded around him to see the changes.

Nova stood with his eyes closed and mask off. Instead of being bluish gray camo, he's silver with dark gray camo. His wings are more pronounced along with four tail wings, two on each of the back of his legs. . The one engine became two, small triangular exhaust ports that lay smoothly flat along with an intake. His helmet is still the same but with a half cockpit in between the intakes and the other half above his emblem. His chest armor is more flat and edged along with the rest of his body.

Nova opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by his brother. "Howdy, Jake!" The pilot smiled at his brother as he stretched as though being asleep. "Man, I feel different." Other navis entered his PET.

Turning to see who it was, the pilot smiled. "And you look different, Nova!" Confirming Nova's statement, Megaman greeted him as the others looked at his newer features.

They all talked for hours, happy for Jake getting Nova back, the pilot spoke. "So Jake, now that we're back together." He smiled and sounded excited himself. "Wanna see what this bird can do?" Getting a smile from his younger brother.

"I'd love to!" Excitedly, Jake got out of his bed, full of energy. Lan, Dex, and Jake all were about to challenge another.

"Hold it!" She broke up the party. "Lan, we need to bring him to your dad." Mayl reminded her batlle happy boyfriend.

Lan snapped back to reality. "Ugh, you're right." Calming down and explained to Jake that his dad wanted to see him.

The teens walked back to the lab of Dr. Hikari, talking to one another about future plans as they entered. "Ah, Jake." Captain Smith went up to the teen. "It's been a while. How're you holding up?" Putting his hand and smiling at the blonde as though they've been long time friends.

"I've been better, but thank you for getting my brother back." Jake smiled as both he and the captain continued small talk.

"Anyways, Dr. Hikari would like to speak to you kids." The Captain led the group of teens to the computers as they saw Dr. Hikari hold a document.

"Here you go Jake." The scientist handed it to him. "This is the upgraded list of abilities that Nova is able to perform."

Jake scanned it, not really paying attention to the actual information. "Huh? No style change? Why not?"

The Captain politely spoke up. "I know it's disheartening that you don't have his last ability, but read the sheet please."

Jake did as he was told and read aloud. "Attributes and abilities of Jake's Navi, Nova. Nova is based off of the fifth generation fighter aircraft nicknamed, "Raptor."" Jake continued on. "With air superiority, and speed in mind, armor is decreased." Jake looked at his friends and the Dr. "Wouldn't that mean that Nova would be deleted easily?"

"Possibly, but please continue." Dr. Hikari gestured towards Jake as he looked at his friends, unsure of what to do. They all nodded as support for the blonde.

Jake began at the last few words. "... Armor is decreased. Nova also exhibits the prowess of stealth. When Nova is in his "Navi" form, other navis can see him but can't detect his signatures, along with can use stealth fields to be "Invisible" temporarily but with limited uses before needing to recharge. When Nova is in "flight" mode, he changes to the raptor aircraft and due to his shape, his stealth field is stronger due to any detection waves being diffused and dispersed instead of reflected."

Jake thought of this for a while with a highly confused expression. "Okay, but what does that mean?" He looked at both the scientist and captain. "Let me take this one." The captain spoke up.

"Think of any chip or navi that has abilities or effects to detect other navis." The captain paused to allow the teen to picture what is being said. "They're like radars. Like how we have them in this world, they also have them in the cyber world, every navi has some form of radar. Some are keen and experts at using it. Other's don't know how to use it. So as long as Nova is in flight, no one can detect him.

Jake looked as though a piece has clicked in him. "Oh, okay!" Understanding, he continued to read. "Subject is not able to use accessory chips anymore, although one is saved only as recreation and can also use it's weapons. Nova can change shape and look of a normal chip to fit style, otherwise it still remains the same in terms of strength and effectiveness." He continued after a pause. "Nova is now able to use cross fusion with operator, Jake VanderGriff." The last sentence stuck out the most to him. "What's cross fusion?"

Dr. Hikari took a few hours to explain what it is, even having Lan demonstrate. Standing fused with Megaman, Lan also demonstrated how to use chips.

Jake shot a question. "What happens if I get hurt while I'm cross fused?" Earning a grim look from the Dr.

"Serious injury.." Dr. Hikari paused to let it sink in. "Or possibly death."

Jake thought about what was said. "I understand." Knowing the dangers of cross fusion, he accepted with no fear.

A skunk haired teen stood in front of the building,"Is this the place, Protoman?" Recieving a simple "Yes, sir." from his navi, the teen entered.

Upon entering, he took in details of the building. "Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" A receptionist asked with an inviting smile on her face.

Looking at her, he gave a stoic response. "I'm looking to speak with Giovanni." After saying the name, the receptionist led him to the office of the boss.

"Yes, be sure you get it done by this coming week." A man at a desk responded, as he heard a knock at his door, he hung up the phone. "Yes?"

"There's a young man here to see you, Mr. Giovanni."

He simply responded as he got up, "Yes, Yes. Bring him in."

Chaud was led into a large, open office full of various décor, a bearskin rug and a few animals' heads mounted as trophies along with a small water fountain providing a soothing sound in the office.

"Ahh." The boss walked up to the teen with a smile and his hands outstretched to shake his hand, "You must be Chaud."

Chaud responded with a handshake of his own, "You are Mr. Vin Giovanni I presume?" The stoic responded politely. Giovanni stepped aside to invite the boy into his office.

"As to what is this meeting about?" He asked the teen with a friendly smile. The net agent looked around his office and took in the scenery as he secretly shot Protoman into a nearby port.

"I was wanting to know if I can search through your company for any illegal activity." Chaud looked at the boss, reading him to see if he'd make a well known mistake.

"Oh?" Giovanni waddled towards the door to press a hidden button to alert his members to start the plan, that the teen saw and Giovanni noticed. He led Chaud into the hallway. "No, no. We are just technology company." He said in his Italian accent as they both walked into the hallway.

"Then what was that button that you pressed?" Getting suspicious, Chaud looked at the business man for an answer.

Giovanni just shrugged. "Can't be too careful, in times like this." He put his hands behind his back as he proudly puffed his chest. "Just added security when I'm not in office."

The two walked down a hallway, "Where are we going?" Chaud asked in a monotone. Watching and paying attention to every turn to remember where the exit was in case he needed to get out.

"To production room." The Mafia boss answered. All of a sudden, a member stepped out from a doorway they both passed put a cloth over Chaud's face to knock him out. As he's fading, "Where you're going, is test room." With an evil smile to remember before the teen faded into the darkness.

"As for your navi Mr. Chaud, well let's hope he doesn't get deleted." He cackled as he watched the net agent be dragged away.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't fear the Reaper

A/N: I know the last chapter seemed a bit rushes but I am fixing things. I appreciate y'all reading my story, but please continue on following and leaving reviews. The uploads would be irregular because I have things to take care of but I will try to stay within a week.

Chapter 6:

Protoman walks around Orion's database for signs of illegal activity. After some time walking, the navi spotted something suspicious. "Chaud, sir, I-" He tried to ring up his partner but found that he was in a dead signal zone. Knowing if anything happens, both Chaud and himself can take care of themselves. They've created a strong bond over the years, so much so they trust each other to make decisions on their own.

"Okay, Let's see where this leads." The navi spoke to himself as he activated his sword on his left hand. Following the suspicious trail at his discretion, Protoman carefully trekked through the unknown network, raising his scanners to increase his awareness.

'Huh.. That's weird. I can only sense a few meters around me.' Raising his sword at the ready due to being left in the dark, he continued his search.

After a while of searching through the network, dispatching many viruses on the way; Protoman saw a suspicious file. Walking up to it, he tried to call up to his operator again but to no success. Inspecting the surroundings of the file for traps and finding nothing, Protoman decided to grab the evidence. 'Nightmare virus?' He read the title but stored it in his data banks, knowing it's not his job to read further.

Sensing an attack coming, Protoman turned on a dime to slice the incoming canon fire in half, effectively rendering it useless. "Show yourself!" He commanded to an empty space and waited for what seemed an eternity. Then a dark navi appeared, having a pilot helmet and a oxygen mask over his face. Black as death, inverted wings coming from his shoulder blades as well as tail wings going to both sides on his lower back. Showing a reaper as his emblem and brandishing a scythe.

"With pleasure, Protoman." A beastly, distorted voice responded sarcastically to his demand. "Plus, you weren't meant to see that, you know." Slowly twirling his scythe to use as a walking stick as he slowly lowered himself on the ground.

Raising his sword to the threat, he watched the navi lower to the ground. "Doesn't matter. You're under arrest for conspiracy!" Protoman held his ground as he stared at the reaper and threatened, "Whoever you are, lower your weapon or be met with lethal force!"

For a few seconds, the dark navi stared at Protoman, then laughed. "You? Arresting me?" The navi disappeared quickly, forcing the other in a defensive stance. Looking around in the empty space, he tried to search where the intruder will appear but to no avail.

"How can you arrest something if you can't see it?" The navi spoke behind Protoman, mockingly calm.

Protoman spun to slice the dark being, but only hitting an image that dissipated into smoke as the real image revealed himself in front of the swordsman a short distance away. "Or hit it." Finishing with a smile on his face, taunting Protoman.

Playing with his scythe, running his hand along the blade and determining if it's sharp enough "Plus, you have something more... important to worry about." The reaper gave a serious look at Protoman as he smiled. "Like your operator for instance. Chaud, is his name I believe."

Being taken aback, but not physically showing it or sounding of it, "What happened?" He rose his sword as he watched the other. "What have you done?!" Knowing he needs to get back to his PET, Protoman tried to log out but found he can't. "Is that why you put your file in a dead zone to where I can't reach him?"

"Who me? No, you're barking at the wrong tree my friend. Plus it's not a dead zone." The dark navi readied his scythe. "Have you heard the term "Don't fear the reaper"?" He asked as he disappeared again, forcing Protoman to defend but finding it to be too late as he appeared again with his blade around the swordsman's waist. "Well, it's me who needs to be feared." Slicing through the red navi with a smile on his face and watching Protoman fall in two pieces, deleting him but also absorbing all of his data to "rebuild" him.

"Sweet dreams, if you can." The reaper laughed with a beastly, distorted sound through his mask. "There'll be none for where you're going."

Giovanni walked down the stairs into the dark basement, being slowly illuminated by the light below. He arrived to an underground lab filled with various equipment. "Call McCrea down here for me." He stopped in front of a translucent room that has a table and a person strapped to it with other medical equipment.

Walking into the room, the one strapped saw the boss and spoke through his oxygen mask. "Where's Protoman?!" Chaud demanded as he tried to fight against the hold of the straps and looked at the boss with venom.

"Don't worry about your friend." Giovanni walked up to Chaud as he flashed a menacing smile. "He will be taken care of soon enough." Seeing a dark haired teen walk down the stairs, "Ahh, speaking of which." He left the room and walked towards McCrea. "How about his navi?"

"Grimm sought to it." McCrea snarled as he looked at Chaud. "Is that who you want me to pose as for a few days?" As he handed his PET to the scientist near him, connecting it to the same module as Chaud's is, he crossed his arms.

"Yes my boy, very special assignment, special task." Giovanni answered as they both looked at the strapped teen, waiting to be experimented on. "Both you and Grimm will pose as Chaud and Protoman."

They both walked over to another display, showing the next steps of the plan. "You do whatever the agents do." Giovanni explained as they both saw a scientist walk up to McCrea with his PET and handed it to the teen.

Glancing at his screen, he saw Grimm change into the colors and height of Protoman as he listened to the scientist.

"With your upgraded PET, there's a voice changing module that would allow both you and Grimm to sound like Chaud and Protoman if anyone calls you. Although Grimm can easily copy the speech patterns and tone of Protoman, you'd have to practice talking and sounding like Chaud in person and just his vocabulary in calls. Plus everything else that you may need is downloaded for you to use" He gave McCrea instructions and guidelines of how to act.

As the scientist walked away, McCrea spoke. "So that's it? For how long do you want me on the task?" Speaking to Giovanni more respectful since he last got punished, earning a smile from the boss.

"For that, it would have to depend on Mr. Chaud and Protoman to see how well the virus works on them." Giovanni dismissed the young teen but stopped him. "One more thing. Make a call soon to his head quarters or to the one who oversees him. Wouldn't want them to worry." He took a breath as the teen was about to make another step. "Oh and McCrea?" He got the teen's attention. "Go to your living area and change your looks."

Giovanni paused for a while, indicating that he is free to leave to enact their plans further.

Watching the teen leave, he smiled and turned to the scientist. "Explain to me the process of the virus."

The scientist nodded and took his time to explain to the boss. "And that's how it will affect people."

Giovanni looked at Chaud menacingly. "And what of Mr. Chaud and his Protoman?" Making the other turn to observe him.

"It's only just a prototype but..." He watched the other scientists start hooking gases to Chaud as they go about their experiments. "We will be able to know how it would affect others who doesn't have a tough mentality like Chaud and Protoman, or in other words like Lan and Megaman." He turned around to type a few more touches into the system. "Rest assured, when they wake up, they won't remember a thing."


End file.
